starempiresrebootfandomcom-20200213-history
The New Roman Empire
Species :Romus Humans(Supreme), Litins(Imperial), Solusi(Conquered), Forsythe(Conquered) Romus Humans outwardly resemble normal humans, but differ a lot. The original Romus Humans touched a artifact that changed there DNA, resulting in more intelligence, strength, agility, and dexterity. This also makes it impossible for them to reproduce with other terragen species. They also tend to be taller then other terragens. Litins are a short frail race, usually with pure white skin and blue or green eyes. They are however vastly intelligent and posses a Psionic ability, this ability is weaker then the more well known Triarian's however. Solusi are a feline race, with features typical of felines other then regular hands and being bipedal. There coats can be almost any color and they can switch, it is hard to however hold onto a coat color that isn't there own natural coat color. They also have sharp claws, are quite stealthy. This makes them excellent for sneaking around or close combat and hand to hand fighters. Forsythe are a bug-race, they were once though to have been a hive mind, but no longer. They stand up on two legs, but there arms lack any hands, rather they use scorpion like tales on there back to manupliate objects, which also include stingers for combat. The 3 designations denote a race's position in the empire. Supreme is reserved for the Romus Humans, they are the only ones allowed to have a Emperor on the throne. The Imperial designation is given to those who join willingly, and allows them to have members in the Upper House. Conquered usually means they have very little status amongst the rest of the Empire, and can only have members in the lower house Military Imperial Navy The Space forces of the Roman Empire. They are vast and numerous, and focus on heavy hitting and powerful shields and armor. -Imperial Scouts: Made of the Stealth ships and scout units of the Navy, they are responsible for scouting out new worlds and gathering data. -Imperial Combat Navy:The rest of the Navy, they defend from enemies and attack as well. Made up of everything else. Imperial Army Anything that operates within atmosphere or on the Ground. -Imperial Guard: The Imperial Guard is exclusively made up of Solusi, Forsythe, and the weaker Romus Humans. They are vast, and while they aren't the most well trained there sheer numbers overwhelm enemies. -Imperial Mechanical Corps: Consisting off all Ground based and Air based vehicles, they support or act as attackers to assist with the main forces attacking a planet. -Imperial Augmented Corps:Forces that aren't apart of the Space Marines or Legions, they consist of any soldiers that are synthed, genetically modified, or have cybernetic augments. They support and attack where ever they are needed. Mind Corps:Made up of only Litins, they are tasked with assisting on ships and on ground as Psionic Warriors. -The Legions:The Elite deadly forces of the New Roman Empire. They prowess in combat is unmatched but by a few. They have some of the most advanced advanced equipment available, only the Space Marines outmatching there weapons and training. -Space Marines:Space Marines compared to the Legions make the Legions look like teddy bears. Strikes that would normally kill a regular man will do nothing to a Space Marine, and there power armor makes them even more deadly. They are the Empire's most feared soldiers, and have some of the most advanced equipment in the universe.They are recruited from the Legions, and its is known they will only except Romus Humans however. There methods of training and how they are created are currently unknown. History The New Roman Empire history starts from again, a colony ship not ending up where it should be, and ending up a a galaxy far far away. The original Romus Humans who formed the Empire touched a artifact, rapidly changing there DNA and making them better. They quickly rebuilt there ship and formed there Government. They named themselves The New Roman Empire, and there homeworld New Rome. It wasn't long before they had built a fleet, with new weapons and technology being researched everyday. There fleet came upon the Litins, who realized that the conquering Romans would likely nearly destroy them if they really wanted them. They then agreed to willingly join the Empire, from there the Litins became the first Imperial Species. There intelligence accelerated Roman Technology foward. With this new technology the Roman Empire developed Genetic and Cybernetic Augmentation. They built the first Synths and augmented soldiers. The Litins also ended up making the technology necessary to get the first Space Marines in the military. It was also around this time the New Roman Empire began opposing religion in all forms, squashing in it favor of having everyone loyal to Emperor and Empire. They met the Solusi, who unlike the Litins weren't willing to join the Romans, found themselves in a war they could not win. Even with the Solusi claws and there stealth they found themselves facing the Space Marines and Legions. There homeworld fell, from there they agreed to a treaty which made them a Conquered species. It was then that the New Roman Empire instituted rapid expansion policies. They developed a unique device called the Gene Pod, which allowed for them to mix DNA to create new people of that species. It allowed for the quick making of people like cloning, but didn't corrupt the Gene Pool. They found the Forsythe, which they fought against as there abilities in the Roman Empire would be helpful. While they were more tricky to fight due to the sheer numbers of the Imperial Guard along with the Space Marines and Legions they fell just as the Solusi did. They signed a treaty making them a conquered species. They also discovered technology left over from a unknown empire, which was the Dracs. Using this technology they rapidly developed new weapons, and soon had Dark Energy in there hands, using it to fuel there Empire. The New Roman Empire at current is believed to posess 75 Million planets, with 16 million considered fully developed and they are in many galaxies. They are always looking to expand, and looking to find new species to add to there ever growing number of species under there control. The New Roman Empire was nearly destroyed after the universal war, and did not live due to the tears in the universe.